Dangerous Tonight
by Darkening Light 666
Summary: College is stressful. Dating a sadistic Vampire is even more stressful. When you put both of them together, you're going to go insane. When that Vampire is Jagger Maxwell? Well, there's only so long you can last before you end up in a nut house. Jagger Maxwell/OC
1. Bite I: Silver

**Hello and welcome, guys~**

**I've spent the last week straight reading the Vampire Kisses novel and manga series so much that my eyes should have started bleeding. I'm pretty sure with all the times I've reread Kissing Coffins, Vampireville, The Coffin Club, Cryptic Cravings and Immortal Hearts doing research for this fic that I could probably quote each book almost word for word.**

**As usual, there are things I need to go through and apologise for before I start the fic.**

**There's one thing I'd like to address before anything else: one of my other fanfics Shiroijijo. I've had a lot of questions and requests about it and I think it's time I officially lay it to rest. If you don't care for that fanfic, skip to the next lot of bold words. There aren't hugely nice things being said here. **Shirjoijijo was an outlet for my suicidal depression. It was something I wrote instead of self harm and attempts. In the years since I stopped writing it, I've had ups and downs and stopped and started self harming again, thus the irregular, stray updates every now and again. But now I've gotten over the brunt of my suicidal depression. I do still suffer with depression, but it's nowhere near on the scale as it used to be. Shiroijijo is not something I can write when I'm in a good frame of mind. It's a trigger in that aspect; when I write Shiroijijo I feel almost crippled by emotion. I will not be writing Shiroijijo again. I will mark it as discontinued and apologise greatly for it. I'm sorry for disappointing anyone that enjoyed reading it.

**Another apology I'm going to make is for my The Walking Dead fanfic One Two Three. One Two Three is quite a complex story that overlaps and weaves with the canon plot. It's something that I haven't quite got perfected yet and I don't want to write much more until I do have it perfected, just in case I have to change things in the beginning to fit later chapters. I'm sorry for that. One Two Three is on a hiatus until I have those kinks ironed out.**

**Now onto warnings and go throughs for Dangerous Tonight, what you've all been waiting for. This fic, though quite dark in some themes, is generally quite a light-hearted fic. It will still carry an M rating as my OC has a loose tongue. There will be mentions of adult themes; mentions of sex, alcohol, abuse, though none play too dominant roles in the fic's plot.**

**The fic is set mostly in Dullsville. So, for the sake of propriety, I'm giving Dullsville an actual name. Not everyone is like Raven and would call the place Dullsville. In this fic, I'm calling Dullsville **_**Pineville. **_**Please keep that in mind when you see the name Pineville. There are times when the fic takes place in Hipsterville. That does have a canon name, which was stated in Dance With A Vampire; that name is Greeneville Village. I will be using that name rather than Hipsterville, too.**

**Ages is also something I would like to cover. I've been puzzling over the ages of the Maxwell twins since they were mentioned in Kissing Coffins. It was implied that Jagger, Luna and Alexander were born around the same time. But that doesn't fit into what Alexander said about his and Luna's covenant ceremony. The only way for the plot to fit and for Alexander to actually be seventeen throughout the series (as he assures Becky in Love Bites he really is, and as Royal Blood and his inheritance from the Baroness suggests is true) then Jagger and Luna have to be eighteen - a few weeks into being eighteen as of the start of Vampire Kisses. My OC is older than the canon group. She is twenty during the beginning of the series and becomes twenty one in the latter books; between the time of Love Bites and Cryptic Cravings.**

**I have done a lot of research for this fic so if you see any canon information that is wrong please point it out to me. I would be eternally grateful for it.**

**This fic starts during Kissing Coffins. It starts during chapter eight of Kissing Coffins: In a Manor of Speaking, when Raven is rocking up to Lennox Hill Road to try and break into the temporary Sterling Manor for the first time of many. The second half of the chapter happens after Raven bolts from Jagger's apartment; later that night. Once our favourite Maxwell has cooled his beans a little.**

**I think that's all I need to go through at the moment. Thank you all for dropping by to see this fic. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Dangerous Tonight  
**Vampire Kisses

Jagger Maxwell / OC

* * *

**Chapter One**

Silver

* * *

The dial tone rang in my ear as I waited impatiently for someone to answer. I pressed my finger into my ear to drown out the noise of the cheering, happy crowd I was stood at the edge of. I waved away a group of girls that gave me thumbs ups and cheered my name loudly.

"Come on," I murmured as I began fiddling with the strap around my neck. "Come on. You shouldn't be on the field yet."

And then a voice came from the other end of the line. "Lyle?"

A bright smile curled my lips. "Jim! I just got done at Greenville Village." I couldn't hide the excitement from my voice.

His voice echoed the same excitement. "Yeah? How'd it go?" he asked quickly. When I didn't answer quick enough, he pushed again. "Well?!"

I gave a short laugh in response. Being impatient was a trait me and my brother shared. Impatience was something that was well known in our family. It was what made us, us. "Well, I only entered for the bare bow this time." Bare bow shooting was my favourite type of archery. And I was damned good at it, to boot.

"That doesn't tell me what you got." A short silence came from the other end and I could feel the nervousness emanate from him, even if he was two hundred miles away. "You did come in top, didn't you? It wouldn't be fair if you didn't. You've been gearing up for this for forever." Jim knew just how much I trained for these sorts of competitions. He knew what they meant to me. He would probably be even more heartbroken than I would be if I didn't win one of these competitions.

"Well," I sang, drawing out the word for as long as I could. "I did manage to get into the top three."

"The top three? Well done! Did you get bronze?" He, like me, would be more than pleased with a bronze medal to bring home and hang up on the wall of my archery room.

I shook my head, realising after a moment that he wouldn't be able to see that movement. "Nope," I sang again.

"You got better than bronze?" The excitement was back in his voice as he waited with baited breath for my answer.

"I did indeed." My voice was lined with pride. I was extremely proud of myself for winning this competition. As Jim had said, I had been training for this competition for months. I had put everything I could into practising this. I didn't know how many hours I'd spent in the training rooms shooting arrow after arrow to improve my skills even infinitesimally. "I got silver."

Second place was an incredible achievement.

"Silver? That's amazing!" Jim shared my sentiments. And, even if we were so far apart, I knew we sported twin wide grins and twinkling blue eyes. A lot of people commented on the fact that we almost looked like twins when we smiled; despite me being four years older than my little brother. He was just sixteen, while I was a happy (if not ridiculously busy) twenty year old. "I wish I could have actually been there to cheer you on."

That was one thing that didn't happen as much as it should have; him being there in the crowd to cheer me on when I entered competitions.

His father didn't like the idea of pulling him out of school for anything; much less attending a competition. And letting him out two hundred miles away from home with just his older sister as a guardian would probably give the man a heart attack.

"How about we go out for malts at Hasty's when I get back? You can invite Trevor or someone else from soccer. Don't you have a game at some point this week? We can have like a joint celebration or something," I suggested. Jim was a member of Pineville high school soccer team and he was as proud of that as I was of my archery. He shared my love of collecting sports trophies. There were two sports fanatics in our family, much to the dismay of Jim's father, who couldn't care less about sport.

And having a big sports-related get together at Hasty's would be fun. We could take up a corner of the old diner and the lot of us could cheer and celebrate and eat fries and drink malts and just do what young adults did when they were celebrating as a group. It would be a lot of fun.

"I'll have to tell Trev and Matt that you got silver. They'll be stoked, too."

I wasn't really close to by brother's teammates, but as far as brother's friends went, Trevor and Matt were pretty cool. They were both nice guys, if just a little conceited. I supposed they had reason to be big-headed, though. Both of them were damned good soccer players.

"Say hi to them for me."

"Will do. Oh, Coach is calling us onto the field. I have to go. I'll see you when you get back, okay?"

"All right. I'll see you soon. Bye, Jim."

"See you, Lyle." The dial tone sounded again.

* * *

After a great day on the field, it was only appropriate to have a great evening in the clubs, right? It was a perfect chance for me to have a little celebration of my own, sans my little brother. Avec quite a bit of alcohol and hopefully a bed partner if I got lucky enough tonight.

I had dolled myself up cutely for tonight, hopefully to attract an attractive member of the opposite sex. I was dressed to impress in a thin, sleeveless pink button-down shirt. My lacy black bra could be seen through the pink material if you did a doubletake. A black skater skirt clung to my waist and fell to my mid-thigh. With my blonde and pink streaked hair ironed as straight as I could get it, swaying around my waist as I moved as some thin silver bangles around my wrist I was ready to go out and have some fun.

My outfit was topped off with five inch stiletto heels; used to both make my legs look as long and sexy as I could and to give me a bit of height. I was a tiny person at five foot nothing and I needed anything I could to give me a bit of height.

I stood smaller than anyone else I knew. Which was really sad considering most of the people I knew were my brothers friends; all way younger than I was.

With one final glance in the mirror to fluff my hair, touch up my light eyeliner and model cute poses for a moment, I turned on my thin heel to stroll confidently out of the hotel. I had clubs to be in.

Ten minutes later I was strolling down the main street in town, looking around curiously for a club I could have some fun in. This was the first time I had decided to go out for a drink in Greenville. I had no idea which club was which and where I could go to find what I wanted.

My eyes were immediately drawn to a long line of people outside of what was definitely a club. I read the neon lights above the door with an arched brow. "The Coffin Club?" I asked aloud. It wasn't the name of the club that immediately told me that I wasn't going to be comfortable there. It was the masses of people waiting outside the large building. The line was filled with Vampire wannabe's and Goths of all persuasions. If you bothered to check, you'd probably find that the line was made up of more metal and leather than actual flesh.

That wasn't the sort of place I would find comfort in.

I had nothing against people that dressed like they did. Unlike a lot of people in the town I came from, I didn't mind people being different from me. But seeing so many people dressed like they were going to dominate someone or start a fight with a corpse made me a little nervous. I'd heard quite a bit on the news about Goths causing a lot of fights around.

Being around a large group of them would make me fear for my safety.

Just like being around a large gang of just about any clique. Everyone was dangerous in their own ways. Goths just looked more dangerous than others.

Heading down the sidewalk in the opposite direction to The Coffin Club, I decided that I would find somewhere else to have a drink. There had to be other less dangerous looking clubs or bars around. I just had to look for them.

And, with a little searching, I did find a few. I stopped in each bar and club for a drink, a dance and some scouting.

But by the time I got to the fourth club, I felt a little down. The people in the clubs weren't doing it for me tonight. There was no one I wanted to dance with. No one I wanted to chat with. No one I wanted to take to bed with me (my ultimate mission for tonight).

I was starting to lose a little hope that I was going to get a partner for the night. I had been all primed to go out, drink, dance and chat happily with people then go home on a guy's arm. I had gotten the Walk of Shame in the morning down to a science, but it looked like I wasn't going to be employing my science tonight.

By midnight, I was out in the square again, walking past The Coffin Club as I made my way back towards my hotel room. The Coffin Club was the one club that I wasn't even going to attempt.

I'd probably be too nervous in there to dance or flirt. There'd be no point going in there just to scare myself shitless and end up without someone at the end of the night anyway. The night was half over, anyway. I'd just have to entertain myself with my own company tonight.

I shivered when a breeze blew past me, toned arms wrapping around myself as I tried, unsuccessfully, to shield myself from the cold. Usually by now I wasn't stood outside looking for a bar. I'd already done my looking and scouting and was getting to the good part of the night. Or already there, having the time of my life.

I guess tonight wasn't my night.

As if to prove my guess right I walked right into a guy that came seemingly out of nowhere. I stumbled, instinctively gripping onto the guy's shirt as I steadied myself, trying to stop my knees from shaking as I teetered unsteadily on my heels. I definitely needed some more practise walking in such tall heels.

Tonight was definitely not my night. No 'I guess' about it.

"Sorry," I apologised as I took a few steps back, letting go of the man's shirt. "Are you all…" My voice trailed off weakly as our eyes met.

His were mis-matched, I noticed first. One was a sparkling ocean blue while the other was a bright lime green. I'd never seen blue or green eyes such a vivid colour before. They kept me riveted; which made me notice something else. His gaze was intense. His eyes were slightly hooded by his pale lids and white lashes and it looked like he was sporting a serious case of bedroom eyes as his gaze pierced right through me.

After a long moment of imprisonment his gaze dropped from mine, trailing slowly and purposefully over my tiny body. One pierced white brow arched slightly as he finished with his once-over. He didn't look impressed.

And while he was looking unimpressed, I took a moment to give the bright-eyed stranger my own once over; starting from the top and moving down. My check out didn't last half as long as his purposeful ogling did. He was easily a foot taller than me, most likely more. He looked like the kind of person that could tower over most and look imposing even though he looked almost malnourished with thin bare arms and a frame that allowed his clothes to hang off of him. Was the malnourished look popular in Goths? His baggy clothes were dark; a black on black ensemble completed with belts and chains and studs and safety pins absolutely everywhere.

My cornflower blue eyes returned to his face. It had a sort of wan attractiveness about it. There was something about him that kept my gaze in place; something particularly striking about that almost sickly looking pallor. It could have been the metal piercing his eyebrows or the deep red tips of his stark white hair. It was a bold statement. But then again, so was his entire look.

Perhaps my once-over had turned into slow, purposeful ogling just as his had.

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I took another half-step back, thankful that I had gained my feet and wasn't going to stumble to the ground in that embarrassing moment you always dreaded when you stepped into such tall heels. "Sorry," I repeated in a soft tone.

I felt frazzled. Usually I was much more subtle with checking people out. But I couldn't remember the last time someone had taken my gaze like that.

Especially people like this man: that were striking when I first saw them but the more I looked, the less I liked. He had a bold, somewhat attractive appearance but the malnourished look did put me off. My men usually came with a little meat and muscle. I definitely preferred a little chub pressed against me rather than a skeleton wearing too-thin skin. This guy looked like you could blow him over with a gentle breeze with how thin he was.

"Excuse me," I muttered as I moved to step past him, heading back towards my hotel again.

His hand snapped out to grasp my wrist in a surprisingly strong hold for someone so thin. Our eyes met again. "Leaving so soon?" His voice was quiet, low and husky. It was suffering the same bedroom state as his eyes were. His voice had a very attractive tone to it and I felt myself bite my lip as my gaze turned down to his hand. His fingers were wrapped around my tiny wrist, the black chipped nails creating a stark contrast against his white skin and my far more healthy tanned skin. "I'm Jagger Maxwell," he introduced. The name rolled off his tongue in an accent that I didn't recognise. Something from Europe, definitely.

"Lyle," I gave immediately in response. Giving my name when someone introduced themselves was second nature. It was polite.

"You look like you could use some fun." His head tilted towards the line of people a few feet away from us. "Why not try out the darker side of life and see if we can provide something that you'll want to sink your teeth into."

My eyes stayed locked on the crowd. "I… I don't know. It's not really the sort of club that I-"

His fingers pressed under my chin, halting my speech as he turned my head towards him so our eyes met again. "What's there to be so worried about? We don't bite." His eyes dropped to my throat and a small smirk tilted the corners of his lips. "Unless you ask us to." Once again his eyes ensnared mine, staring at me so hard I felt my mind go blank. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Sure," I heard my voice say weakly as his eyes broke away from mine and gave me another once over. He reached forwards to ruffle my hair up into a stylish mess then pulled a studded belt from his own waist, tightening it around mine so it sat on the waistband of my skater skirt.

"I look forward to getting that back tonight," he chuckled softly.

It wasn't until Jagger was helping me step over the rope barrier at the door of the club that my mind started creating sentient thought again. I blinked rapidly as I tried to make sense of what had just happened. In that time Jagger had gotten our hands stamped with a bright purple bat and our wrists shackled with a plastic barbed wire effect bracelet and was now ushering me into the large warehouse styled room.

My first gaze at the darker side of entertainment was quite a shock. The place looked incredible. It was a large room (absolutely huge) with fog winding around people and dressed mannequins hanging from the ceiling. It had a flea market and a bar and a dance floor. It was unlike any other club I had ever been in.

"Holy shit," I murmured softly to myself as Jagger dragged me towards the packed bar. This place looked fucking amazing.

And the vibe around it was incredible. I'd never been to a bar that felt so open and friendly, even when the patrons looked like they were ready to pull a knife out of their loose clothing and shank you if you even looked at them wrong. The place was loud and kinda scary and intimidating, but people seemed genuinely happy here. They chatted and flirted and danced just like you would at any other club.

"A lot of people have that reaction." Jagger's grin beamed with pride as he pulled me close and lifted me by my hips to sit me on one of the stools at the bar. I grasped his forearms as he did so, half worried that he would struggle lifting my weight. He didn't. Jagger was stronger than he looked.

"I've spent days decking this place out."

"_You _did all this?" My eyes trailed over all the decorations in the place with a new appreciation now I knew the interior decorator.

His grin widened even further. "Yeah. I just moved here a couple weeks ago and became a partner here. It was in dire straits when I got my hands on it. Now look at it."

And look I did. If this place had been in the pits not too long ago, Jagger had given the place a complete turn around. It looked amazing and I think the patrons all agreed. I couldn't see one (too) unhappy person here. "That's pretty awesome." It was more than pretty awesome. This guy didn't look any older than me. If anything, he looked younger. And he'd become joint owner of a club and turned a desolate shithole around into a thriving club. Doing that at his age was a mega achievement. "And makes me feel pretty damned special, too. Am I getting any perks from hanging around with the boss-man tonight?"

Jagger's proud grin morphed into a little smirk as he sidled forwards, stopping when he was in front of me. His hands rested gently on my bare knees. "What perks were you thinking of?" Did his voice just drop slightly then or was that my imagination?

I swallowed thickly as my eyes were caught in his gaze again, leaning forwards slowly.

"Can I get you two a drink?" a voice asked and the two of us turned to the bartender leaning against the counter, waiting for us. His wavy hair jerked slightly as he jerked his chin as if to prompt us to give our orders quickly.

I heard Jagger give a soft hiss besides me.

As Jagger murmured an order to the bartender, I let my gaze trail over the cocktails and their contents written on coffin shaped boards above the numerous dust and fake cobweb covered bottles. "Could I get a Corpse Reviver, please?"

"House drink," Jagger cut in before the bartender could even think about asking me for money. I was pleasantly surprised that Jagger was being so nice. Usually people bought me drinks before they were sure I was a sure thing and almost kissed me. Not that I was complaining. Free drinks were always a good thing.

I was kind of hoping that he would lean forwards again when the bartender turned back to start mixing our drinks. But, he stepped back and leaned against the bar. It seemed the mood had been broken for now. Oh well, there was still time. I was good for another hour or two before pumpkin time came around to wrangle me into the depths of sleep.

"So, we've established that I'm new here. What about you? Just moved here with family?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm here alone for a vacation. Needed to get away from college and training for a little bit." My lips cocked up into a half smile and he grinned back, looking a little excited. Probably just empathetic with the fact that I was finally out of college for a few days. A lot of students would have the same pleased reaction to knowing someone had escaped the clutches of the torture of schooling. "You know how busy things can get. College is a feat in itself. And when's best to take a break from training than right after a competition?"

"Competition?" he asked, eyes trailing over me as if he could get a clue about what I did just from looking at me. I highly doubted he could. I didn't look like the type of girl that had won numerous gold medals in archery. At five foot nothing with pink hair, I definitely didn't look like I was training to be a master archer.

His nails began tapping against the bar as his eyes settled on me, waiting for me to give an answer. His body language had changed all of a sudden. He looked tense and slightly peeved, as if we had drawn away from what he wanted to talk about, but he was being too polite to just stop the conversation all together.

I was almost hesitant in my answer after that sudden shift in his body language. "The Greeneville annual archery competition is this week. I entered for bare bow shooting today."

"You're an archer?" he asked, shock raising his voice a notch. And just like that, his tense body relaxed and his blue and green eyes sparkled curiously.

My slightly tensed body relaxed again. He looked like he wanted to hear about my archery now. That was a good thing. I didn't want to bore him or turn him away with a conversation topic that he didn't give two shits about. "Uh-huh. I've been doing it since I was fifteen."

"How does a girl as cute as you get into a sport like archery?"

I was a little shocked that he actually wanted to know the story, but the shock was a pleasant one. People usually didn't care how I got into archery. They just thought it was something weird for a girl to do and left it at that.

"You really wanna know?"

"Sure. I'm curious." He grinned. "Give me a gripping tale."

A gripping tale, I gave. Well, hopefully.

Either way, it was nice to have someone actually listen as I talked about my favourite sport.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. Loved it, hated it, thought a monkey could write it better? Leave your thoughts about the story in a review~**

**When I get three reviews, I'll start on the next chapter and have that up in break-neck speed. I have a lot of ideas for this fic that I'm just dying to get down onto paper. I don't want to be left hanging too long.**

**Hope to see you all again, Bee**


	2. Bite II: Full On Chemical Reaction

**Welcome back to the amazing adventures in The Coffin Club, guys~**

**But seriously, welcome back to Dangerous Tonight.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you all liked Lyle, too. She's quite an interesting character in my mind and I hope you all start to see that as the fic continues on.**

**I got no reviews for the first chapter, but I was too damned excited to not get this chapter up. I'd like to say a big thanks to octoburfrost for being the first to add this story to their alerts. It means a lot to know that people want to follow it, even if there's only one chapter up so far.  
**

**Well, I won't keep you this time around. No long speeches about this or that to give this time.**

**Warning, though, this chapter gets a little steamy**

**I hope all of you enjoy your steamy moment with Jagger.**

* * *

**Dangerous Tonight  
**Vampire Kisses

Jagger Maxwell / OC

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Full On Chemical Reaction

* * *

The story of my introduction to archery was quite a simple one. I had seen it in a movie and become obsessed with it. I had bugged my parents, who I had been living with at the time, so much that they relented and let me join the local archery club even if they thought it was a terrible idea for a girl to start learning archery.

But Jagger didn't seem to be bored by the simple story. In fact he hung on every word like I was telling him the way to gain eternal youth.

The two of us continued to drink as I recounted my story and when we were done with one glass, the bartender (who I found out was called Romeo) appeared with another lot for us. It seemed like I was in with a never ending spring of drinks on the club hanging out with Jagger. I had to admit that it was definitely a nice perk. I was saving myself a fortune. The Corpse Revivers weren't the cheapest drinks on the coffin-shaped menu boards.

When I had done with my story of joining archery, and the stories on some of the greater moments in competitions that Jagger had pushed me into telling, I had decided to turn the conversation on Jagger and asked him if he liked sports.

I could guess that he did. It was fairly obvious from the way his eyes lit up as I told him about my archery. I just didn't know what sort of sport he liked.

Soccer, as it turned out. He told me about the many times he had gone to watch a soccer match in the evening with his twin sister and how much he loved watching the sport. I had asked him about why he didn't play it if he loved it so much and he'd returned with a comment on how no soccer coach would let him onto a field with so much metal in his face and that he wasn't going to take his piercings out for anyone, even if it meant he wouldn't get to play soccer.

I had to admire his dedication to not changing himself, even if it stopped him from being able to do some things that he wanted to do.

"My little brother plays soccer," I informed, taking a sip of my cocktail. "He plays in his high school team. He absolutely raves about it. I couldn't tell you anything about it though. I don't know my elbow from my asshole when it comes to soccer," I laughed. I sat in on my brothers training sessions and his games fairly often, but I didn't pay attention all that well. I was there to offer moral support and to bond with my brother since we didn't see each other too often outside of games. And usually I had an essay or some other form of college-related torture with me to finish up. When I wasn't doing my college work, I was wading through piles of it to try and get away from it all.

Jagger laughed along with me. "Perhaps I can teach you a thing or two about it." His head perked up as one song faded and a new song began. "I love this song. Let's go dance." His pale hand grasped my wrist and he pulled me off my stool, dragging me towards the dance floor before I could even think of giving a denial.

"What song is it?" I didn't recognise it. Honestly, I hadn't recognised any of the music that had played tonight.

Heavy metal music was not usually in my playlist.

Jagger gave me an incredulous look, as if not knowing this song was a sin that I should be thrown into jail for. "Dangerous Tonight," he replied when he had finished giving me evils. "By Alice Cooper."

That didn't help at all. I hadn't even heard of Alice Cooper before.

The white-haired man took it upon himself to elbow through the crowd roughly as he led me further onto the dance floor, right into the throng of writhing Goths.

I stuck close to him. Drinking more than a few Corpse Revivers had definitely made me more relaxed over the past hour or so, but there were a lot of people here, all packed together. I was half worried that I was going to get caught on a large spike and impaled or something.

I bumped into Jagger's back when he stopped. He grinned down at me as his hand slid up my arm slowly. His fingers slid under the fabric of my pink button down to stroke the tanned skin of my shoulder.

I bit my lip as my eyes locked with his. Despite his sickly thin body, he had an attractive face and I could easily get lost in those brightly coloured eyes.

And then Alice Cooper (who I assumed was a woman from the name, don't judge a book) began to sing. Jagger leaned forwards a little so I could hear him rasp the words to me as we both began dancing.

"_Take another bite  
__It'll be all right  
__What's wrong will soon be right  
__Dangerous Tonight."_

I shivered almost violently as his voice washed over me. That husky tone sounded almost chilling as he sang those words to me. I was getting goosebumps on my arms.

His hand skimmed over my shoulder and his fingers began dancing over the skin of my neck and throat.

"_Take another sip  
__Let it kiss your lips  
__And let a little drip  
__Onto your thighs._"

My mouth went dry as his black painted nails stroked over my slightly parted lips. I wanted to run my tongue over a pale fingertip, suck it into my mouth slowly as our eyes stayed connected. I wasn't brave enough.

He grinned down at me.

"_If you let me I'll untie your sensuality  
__I'll open up your heart and satisfy my greed._"

I gave a breathy little sound as his smirk widened further and his hand caressed down my throat again, over my chest to press his palm between my breasts. My heartbeat thrummed against his palm in my excitement.

"_I'm dangerous, I'm a dying breed  
__I'm poisonous like a centipede  
__I'm capable of the foulest deeds  
__Dangerous at night_

_I'm dangerous like a razorback  
__Deadly like a heart attack  
__Well, I don't bend and I don't crack  
__Dangerous tonight._"

The two of us graduated closer so we could feel the heat of each other's bodies through our layers of clothing. I felt hot, almost feverish as his hands rested on the swell of my hips, pulling me even closer as our bodies swayed together.

I didn't even care that the buckles of his many belts were pressed almost painfully against my stomach with how tightly we were pressed together.

And then his hands caught my own and he spun me around on the dance floor. My skirt flew out around me as I moved and he pulled me back against his chest. His hands, still gripping mine, lowered to rest on my stomach. His grip kept my arms crossed so I couldn't do anything to move away from him. Not like I wanted to at the moment. I was in a haze.

"_Take another turn  
__The rules have all been burned  
__And you've got tricks to learn  
__Dangerous tonight_"

I felt his lips brush against my neck in a feather light touch and my knees almost buckled. I gave a gasp as his hips pressed forwards and I felt something hard that was definitely not his belt buckles against my back.

"_Play another role  
__Try to lose control  
__And stain your soul  
__To red from white_

_In my mind, oh, a million voice tell me no  
__Its prime crime time and I gotta let it go_"

I was panting softly now, my thighs trembling as his fingers released mine and untucked the front of my pink blouse, sliding under my skirt to trace the band of my lace black panties.

I turned around quickly, pulling his hands out of my skirt and pressing my body against his. My hands slid up into his white hair as his settled on my hips again.

There was no way I'd be getting into such heavy petting in the middle of a dance floor with so many people around to see what was going on. If he wanted that then he would be taking me back to his place. No other options.

Our lust-hazed eyes met again as he continued to sing to me.

"_I'm dangerous like a broken glass  
__I'm a flesh fanatic psychopath  
__I can cause you pain and make it last  
__Dangerous tonight_"

He smirked and my eyes descended to his red lips. Were they fangs poking out of his lips?

That was kind of sexy.

"_I'm dangerous when the sun goes down  
__So cross yourself, don't fool around  
__I'll drag your heart into the ground  
__Dangerous tonight_"

My nails scraped against his scalp as I bit my lip, pressing myself as close to him as I possibly could. Jagger leaned down so his lips were brushing against my pierced ear.

"_If you let me I'll untie your sensuality  
__I'll open up your heart and satisfy my greed_"

When he pulled back, his eyes looked as if they were flashing red in the clubs lights.

Holy shit, wow…

I licked my dry lips again.

"_I'm dangerous, I'm a dying breed  
__I'm poisonous like a centipede  
__I'm capable of the foulest deeds  
__Dangerous at night_

_I'm dangerous like a razorback  
__Deadly like a heart attack  
__Well, I don't bend and I don't crack  
__Dangerous tonight._

_I'm dangerous like a broken glass  
__I'm a blood bubonic psychopath  
__I can cause you pain and make it last  
__Dangerous tonight_"

His lips were almost brushing against mine now and thoughts were running wild in my head. What would they taste like? Would they be soft? Or firm? Would his kiss be gentle? Or rough?

I found out a moment later when his hands slid into my hair, grasping fistfuls as his lips slanted against mine. His lips were soft, but his kiss was rough and lustful. It literally stole my breath away from me.

The two of us kissed in the centre of the dance floor like there weren't hundreds of people pressed against us.

I couldn't tell you who made the first move, but one of us did and soon our tongues were dancing together, too.

He pulled back, his hot breath fanning over my damp lips as his eyes flickered from blue and green to red in the pulsing club lights. Jagger leaned down to brush his lips against my throat. I could feel the points of his fangs scraping gently over my neck and my breath hitched.

I could definitely see why there were so many people obsessed with Vampires, now. Feeling Jagger's fangs scrape against my skin just like a Vampire's was almost addictive. I almost wanted him to bite down on my skin and show me what a Vampire bite would feel like..

A soft sound of shock escaped my throat as Jagger lurched forwards, knocked off balance by a moshing club goer as a louder song began to play. I fell backwards into someone else, who helped me up and asked if I was all right. Then he proceeded to check me out. I'm sure I looked a state with messy blonde hair and an untucked blouse.

I assured him that I was fine with a frazzled little smile then made my way through the crowd. I was hopeful enough to believe that people wouldn't turn around and shank me if I pushed through them back to the bar.

I needed a time out to cool myself down.

If I wasn't careful, there was a chance I would hunt Jagger down and jump him in the middle of the dance floor. That wasn't a good idea. Even if his hooded bedroom eyes told me differently when I gazed into them.

Pressing the back of my hand against my flushed cheek, I cleared my throat as I pushed myself up onto a barstool.

That had been the most violent full on chemical reaction I had ever had with someone. The chemistry was almost explosive.

"Holy shit," I muttered weakly as I lifted a hand to wave over a bartender. Romeo was in front of me in a moment. "Another Corpse Reviver, please."

I felt a presence behind me and a puff of hot air blowing against the back of my neck.

"Rocking dance, huh?" Jagger purred, his voice deep and husky as his thin body pressed against my back. He hadn't calmed down much, if what I felt against my back was anything to go by. Neither had I.

Romeo appeared a moment later and placed my drink down on the counter in front of me. I slipped my hand into my bra to pull out a bill to cover it. A pale, black chipped-nailed hand rested over mine, pushing it down to rest on the counter. "House drink," he said pointedly to Romeo, who disappeared to carry on tending to people who waved their money at him to get his attention.

As I picked up my glass with a free hand, Jagger's fingers traced over the back of the hand I had against the counter top. He slipped the bill out of my grasp and boldly leaned forwards to slip the piece of paper back into my bra.

"You have a cell?" the man asked. "I have to leave soon and I have _got_ to get your number."

A little smirk curled my lips. "It's in the pocket next to my purse." Considering my purse was my left bra cup, my phone holder could only be…

Jagger gave me a mischievous smirk in return as the logic clicked in his mind.

A minute and a little giggling (on my part only) later, Jagger was leant against the bar with a self-satisfied smirk, my phone in his hands as he fiddled with it. "I've got a lot to do tonight. I'd totally stick around and play if I could." His blue and green eyes met with mine and he pursed his lips. "But the reason I'm over here in the first place is creeping up and I can't let it slide."

"I'm sure we can organise another playdate." I was hoping we could organise another playdate. I was excited at the prospect of getting to play with Jagger again. He was fun.

"Definitely." Jagger pushed himself off the edge of the bar and boldly leaned over to slide his hand into my bra to deposit my phone. "I run the graveyard shift. If the sun's up, I'm not," he warned, still leaning close to me. His breath tickled against my damp lips.

I nodded slowly in understanding as the word sunk into my lust-hazed brain. It wasn't all that strange to me, I decided after a moments thought on why he'd work a graveyard shift. If Jagger worked here, then he'd need to work nights. It was a drawback of working bars. I knew only too well because I had spent many weekends working nights at the local bar in Pineville. The last thing you wanted after an entire night of working was to be woken up during the day. I'd suffered that particular evil many times in the past.

"I'll be expecting a call some time soon, babe. Don't disappoint." Jagger leaned forwards to steal a kiss from me then disappeared off into the crowd.

He would definitely be getting his call.

* * *

**And that was chapter two. Love it, hate it, thought a monkey could write it better? Tell me all in a review~**

**I'd love to hear what you think of this story. Reviews are much appreciated. I love hearing that people like my story, or being told about little mistakes that I may have missed when beta-reading the chapter. Hell, I'd love to have people just pop in and say hi.**

**Hope to see you all again, Bee**


	3. Bite III: Coincidence

**And so we have a third chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it, even if I was a tad jealous of Lyle. Who wouldn't want to spend an evening in The Coffin Club pressed up against Jagger like that?**

**I'd like to thanks _Akatsuki Demon Akira666 _for their review. It was wonderful waking up to a review waiting for me to read it.**

**Now, on with the chapter~**

* * *

**Dangerous Tonight  
**Vampire Kisses

Jagger Maxwell / OC

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Coincidence

* * *

The next afternoon, I awoke giddy, rolling over in the uncomfortable hotel bed and burying my face in the pillow to hide a wide smile.

I had dreamt of the white-haired guy and our steamy dance on the floor.

I bit my lip as I tried to remember every little detail of the dream. I couldn't, though. It was one of those dreams that you remember is good and can remember snippets from, but when it comes around to actually trying to remember major parts of it, you fall blank and are just left staring at a blank wall.

Chewing my lip, I turned my gaze to my phone, sat on the set of drawers next to the bed. I had no idea what time it was. Definitely daytime, I decided as my gaze was drawn to the window. Light peeked through the not-quite-closed-properly dirty and obnoxiously yellow curtains. I liked yellow as much as the next person did, but this yellow was bad. And only seemed to invite the sun in. They were perhaps the worst set of curtains I'd ever seen. It was a mystery how I slept through a few hours of light filtering into my room.

_I could send him a text,_ I thought after a moment.

Even if he lived on the graveyard shift, his phone would still receive texts. I'd just have to wait to get a reply.

That decided, I pushed myself up out of my position laid on my stomach, hugging the under-stuffed 'pillow' and reached out for my phone.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon_,_ the numbers at the top of my phone told me brightly as I flipped it open. _Two o'clock in the afternoon_. I couldn't remember spending so much time lying in bed. Not since middle school. Ever since I had moved up to high school, I had knuckled down and studied my ass off and gotten myself a job. That had sapped all possibility of being able to lie around and sleep during the day.

Now, at least, I had moderated my workload to include having some fun. Being a straight-A student was all well and good, but a social life was a necessity. So, I had quit my job, taking a more lax work-at-home eBay shop up and cut back on a lot of my unnecessary studying. My grades had suffered for it a little, but not enough for me to be worried. I would still get my pass come the end of the year and that was all I was worried about.

**HEY THERE. HAD A GOOD NIGHT. LYLE X**

Smiling a little too brightly considering it was just sending a text to some guy that I had met and danced with at a club when we had both been drinking, I got up out of bed and set to making it. I couldn't leave a bed messy after I got up. It just wasn't in me to do so. I wasn't a messy person. Not by a longshot.

My eyes flickered to my phone when the bed was neatly made. No message.

Time to pack up then, I supposed. I wasn't going to stand around staring at my phone until I got a message back. I'd drive myself insane if I did.

Like with my bed, I always made sure all my possessions were neat after I used them. Clothes were folded and placed back in my bag or on a chair. Toiletries were always put back in the bag. Flannels and my own towels were laid out to dry then folded up and put back in their bag.

I ran a tight shift.

So my cleaning and packing away really just consisted of folding my dry towels and picking up my toiletries bag.

It didn't take as long as I had hoped it would.

Then I sat on the lone chair in the room and looked at myself in the mirror. You could hardly tell I had been out the night before. Apart from the bright sparkle in my eyes, I looked the same as I always did. Tanned skin, little smile, slightly messy but still straight blonde hair.

I leaned forwards, resting my elbow on the desk, lip twitching in discomfort when my elbow pushed into something lumpy. "Ow," I murmured softly, rubbing my elbow gently as I glared down at what I had leant on.

Oh, my medal.

I picked up the silver medal and looked over every last detail of it slowly, a small smile curling my lips upwards.

I had trained so hard for this. I couldn't tell you the amount of hours I had put in training at the sports hall in Pineville. I'd spent so many hours in the dead of night yanking arrows out of the board I had set up. Now I was thankful that the next competition wasn't for a few months. I could take a little break with my constant training.

That little break really wouldn't be much. I was sure that within the week, I would be back to old habits, firing arrows in the dead of night.

My thumb stroked over the design on the medal gently.

Biting my lip with an excited little smile, I pulled the strap over my head and let the medal rest against my chest. Like just about anyone that had won something so great, I was brimming with pride. And I showed that through posing in front of the mirror numerous times.

After a bout of duck-faced poses, I burst into peals of laughter, running a hand through my hair to push it out of my face. The fuchsia streaks parted from the blonde and fell back into my face.

"S'pose you should get off your ass and make your way to the bus," I told my reflection. "Just 'cause you finished your competition doesn't mean you get to be so lazy." Talking to myself, though not something I actually admit happens in front of company, had sort of become a common occurrence since I had moved into my own place at the age of eighteen. There was something comforting in talking to yourself. It made the emptiness seem less empty. If I didn't talk to myself, I'd be constantly sat in silence.

When I pushed the chair back to stand, there was a dull thud and rattle of something metal hitting the floor.

My brows drew together in confusion as I twisted around to take a look at what it was. "Oh," I murmured softly to myself. Jagger's belt. I had forgotten that I had slung it on the back of the chair last night when I had been undressing. Moving the chair must have disturbed it and made it fall.

I bent to pick it up and hold it in my hands.

It was worn. Obviously it had seen a lot of life. The metal pyramid studs were scuffed and dulled with age and the leather they pierced was cracked and scuffed, too.

My teeth sank into my lip as I pondered over what to do with the belt. I wouldn't be seeing Jagger tonight. I had to catch the bus soon. Leaving it here was out of the question. He'd said something about getting it back when he'd put it on me the night before.

I gave a short laugh of disgust at myself. Was I really pondering over whether or not I should take a piece of leather and metal with me or leave it here, as if keeping the damned thing was going to change me somehow? I was getting as bad as everyone else in Pineville. One night hanging out with Goths, the next debating whether to toss something that I had borrowed because it was gothic.

Sticking my tongue out, I rolled the belt up and padded over to the bed, packing it away in my carry-on bag.

I'd just give it back to him if we went out on another date.

If not, it could live in the back of my wardrobe with everything else that I probably wouldn't wear again.

* * *

When I got a text back, it was just gone sunset.

**DARK SIDE TREAT YOU WELL THEN?**

He called me a moment later. My heart gave a pitiful little flutter. I had it bad for him. That almost magnetic attraction to him last night had really thrown me. I was acting like a love-sick little teenager. I answered the phone immediately, a smile playing on my lips as I greeted him with a soft "Hi." What was so bad about having a little crush for the first time in years?

"Evening," he replied in a silky voice, different than the rough, husky tone I remembered from last night.

"Have a good days sleep?"

"Mhmm," he replied. There was a little rustling and the clink of metal against metal in the background.

"You busy?" I asked curiously. The background noise didn't sound like a club. Besides the rustling, it was too quiet. Way too quiet for a club. Especially one that played such heavy music as The Coffin Club did.

"Not anymore," he replied as the rustling stopped. Whatever he'd been doing, he'd either abandoned or finished. "I can't meet up tonight, unfortunately. I have pressing matters to attend to out of Greenville."

I stretched out in my seat and leaned my head against the cool window. "I'm not in Greenville either. I'm on the bus on my way back home." I was kind of pleased that he was busy tonight. If he had wanted to go out with me tonight, I was certain that I would jump right off this bus and jump on the next one back to Greenville.

Jagger gave a soft hum. "You live far from Greenville?"

I'd kind of like to hope he was asking that so we could make future dates between the two of us. I really did feel like a lovesick like teenager right now. "A few hours by bus." So not really too far. Busses were one of the slowest modes of transport I had ever had to use. "It's called Pineville. Heard of it?"

I wasn't going to play the 'don't tell him where I live' game. I wanted to see him again. Playing evasive wasn't going to win me any points in his favour.

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Jagger?" I asked, brows furrowing slightly.

"Yes, I've heard of it." There was something akin to amusement in his tone. "I'm heading there myself tonight. I have some business with an old friend to attend to."

"Really? That's a really weird coincidence." Who'd have thought that we'd both end up in the same town the night after meeting the night before? At the risk of sounding like a lovesick teenager (which I was at risk of becoming again with all the romantic crap my mind kept pulling up) that really almost too big of a coincidence to be a coincidence. And I was just about ready to throw up in my mouth at my childish antics. "Maybe we can meet up when you're done tonight?" I suggested, biting my lip. My lip was almost constantly a little swollen from being bitten so often. It was a bad habit that I had never really been able to rid myself of.

He hummed half-heartedly on the other end and my hopefulness faded fast. My shoulders slumped a little as my lips twisted into a small pout.

"I don't think I can manage tonight at all. But I'll be free tomorrow for sure."

The breath I didn't realise I was holding escaped with a little whoosh as I gave a dorky little grin. My worries seeped away immediately. He did want to see me again. "I'll text you my address when we're done on the phone and you can come over when you're free." I was excited to see him again for sure.

"Sounds good. I have to leave now anyway."

He hung up before I could even utter a goodbye.

I stared down at my brows with furrowed brows.

The mixed messages were ripe with this one.

* * *

Hours later I was in the comfort of my own home.

Or, rather, the comfort of my back yard as I hummed to myself (the song that Jagger and I had danced to at The Coffin Club) and hung up wet laundry on the line. I don't normally hang up washing at almost two in the morning.

As soon as I had gotten home, I had shoved everything in the washing machine and got to putting away everything that wasn't machine washable. I had sat and read a new book that I had seen advertised. It sounded pretty good, even for a Vampire book, which I had vowed to stay away from since the sudden boom in really shitty Vampire books and movies. So far it was living up to its good reviews.

I might actually start liking The Southern Vampire Mysteries if it continued to be this good.

Clicking my tongue, I picked up the plastic washing basket and smiled a little. Tomorrow morning I would take them down and spend the morning ironing. I was so glad we were experiencing a nice warm spring. Being able to leave laundry out to dry at night was really convenient.

I almost gave a short shriek when I turned around and almost bumped into someone. Instead I found myself biting my lip as I half-jumped backwards, muttering a soft curse under my breath as I pressed my hand over my chest.

Stood before me was Jagger, wearing black cargo pants and a Punisher shirt, his hands buried in the large pockets of his pants.

"Shit, Jagger. Make some noise next time," I groused as my heart rate slowed a little. I was going to have a really short life if Jagger randomly appeared like that.

"I finished up early. I thought I would come and see you while I was in the neighbourhood."

His blue and green eyes pierced mine and I blinked a couple of times, tearing my gaze from his. "Well, send me a warning next time. Or wear a cowbell." I padded towards the open back door of my house. "Come on in. You'll freeze to death out here."

Jagger followed behind me silently.

That was… a little unnerving. His strong, silent presence wasn't the strong comforting presence that a lot of people who dated the 'silent' type raved about. This was creepy. Almost sinister. I didn't like it. I felt the back of my neck prick as the little hairs there raised.

"You're being kinda creepy," I stated as I dumped the plastic basket in the large cupboard in my kitchen.

"Creepy?" he repeated in an odd tone, as if he wasn't sure whether the comment was a compliment or not. It wasn't.

"Yeah, creepy." I turned on my heels to face him, leaning against the cupboard door. "Like, really creepy. Can you speak or do something instead of hovering around silently like that?"

At The Coffin Club he'd been so charismatic. There was none of this creepy hovering.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and focussed on Jagger as he began strolling forwards slowly. His head tilted to the side a little, his white and red hair sweeping with the motion. My tongue swiped over my lips nervously as my gaze flickered over his body, looking for any sign of his intentions.

Jagger didn't stop strolling forwards until he was stood directly in front of me. The white fabric of his shirt brushed against the powder blue tank top I was wearing with every rise and fall of my chest.

His hand raised to my face. His nails were painted with a fresh coat of black, I noticed with a numb idleness as the side of his finger stroked slowly down my cheek. He pressed the tip of his finger under my chin, guiding my face upwards slowly. His eyes were alight with that same intensity I remembered.

"Is this what you had in mind for doing something?" His voice was back to that huskiness from the club. I swallowed, lips pressing together slightly before parting as Jagger leaned down slowly. His finger stroked over my jaw in a slow, rhythmic caress.

Our lips met in a gentle caress for just a brief moment before he pulled back. A moment later his lips were back on mine, rougher this time. I preferred the rough kiss. The gentle romantic didn't suit Jagger. That just wasn't who he was. From what I had seen, he was a passionate young man. Someone that did what he wanted when it came to who he wanted.

When he broke away this time my hands were curled loosely in his white shirt as if in a weak attempt at holding him in place if he thought of standing straight again. If he did, I would be face to chest with him. That's not hardly as fun as lip to lip.

He didn't straighten up, though. He did exactly the opposite; he bent down. His fingers tipped my head to the side slightly as his lips feathered against my neck. His warm breath danced over my neck, drawing a shiver from me. "Is this acceptable?"

I felt the scrape of his teeth and the touch of his hot, damp tongue tasting me.

His teeth pressed a little harder against my neck and I felt a scratching sensation. A soft whimper sounded. I wanted to feel the dull pain of being bitten.

A crash rang through the kitchen and I jumped, instinctively pushing Jagger away from me as my eyes narrowed on the cause of the sound. The man hissed in annoyance as he took a step back, allowing me to move past him.

Sat on the kitchen counter was what had to be the most annoying creature I had ever had the displeasure of knowing. A stray cat that I had begun feeding when I moved in had claimed me as his. Eventually I had fitted a cat flap in the kitchen window so he could come and go. I had sort of become his human. I'd never keep him here, but he spent so much time in and around my house that we had sort of claimed each other.

He was a little shit, though. Especially when it came to men.

Cat was a jealous man and I was his. He made sure to ruin any time I had in the house with a man. I had debating changing his name from _Cat_ to _Cock-block Extraordinaire. _

Next time I had Jagger over, I was locking the cat flap.

"Sorry about him," I sighed softly, pushing my hair back as I walked slowly towards the counter.

Cat looked very proud of himself, his chest pressed out and that cat-smirk on his face as his tail swayed. I almost wanted to punch the damned thing. "Push another one off and I'll skin you with the shards," I threatened as I bent down to start collecting together chunks of glass from the glass tumbler that Cat had pushed off the edge of the counter to disturb us.

"I liked these glasses," I muttered with a little pout as I piled up bigger chunks of glass so I could pick them up with a paper towel. Now I would have to buy a whole new set. I couldn't deal with an odd amount of glasses or a mismatched set.

When I stood up to grab a paper towel Jagger and Cat were staring at each other.

Having a glaring match with my cat was less freaky than hovering around silently, right…?

Witnessing the glaring match, I couldn't really decide.

Shaking my head, I just walked around Jagger to pick up a couple of paper towels. Wouldn't want to upset the glaring match.

When the glass was packed up in a wad of papers and tossed away and the last little shards had been swept up, I leant against the counter to watch Cat and Jagger, who were still going at it.

"Should I give the two of you some space?" I asked.

Jagger's gaze turned to me and he blinked slowly. "I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow." Jagger slipped past me and out the back door, closing it firmly behind him.

By the time I got to the door and yanked it open he was gone.

"You better not have ruined my chance with him, you fat bag of fleas."

Cat just purred back at me before turning and disappearing out of the cat flap.

* * *

**Chapter three complete. What did you think? Loved it, hated it, thought a monkey could do better? Tell me in a review~**

**This chapter showed a more domestic side of Lyle. She's not just a badass archer. There's more to her than a shiny medal for shooting things.**

**And we get to see how she deals with creepy Jagger. 'Cause let's face it, he was pretty damned creepy until Cryptic Cravings.**

**Welp, look out for chapter four!**


	4. Bite IV: The Drive-In

**I really want to apologise for the almost two months I went missing from the face of the earth. My laptop began a slow descent into hell not long after I posted the last chapter. It blue-screened a lot and was just a general pain. About a week ago it died completely and I lost everything. That meant, above all else, that I lost three chapters of Dangerous Tonight that I had written up.**

**Since I've gotten my new laptop, I've been writing chapters up like a madman to try and get back to the point where I was on my last laptop. As I was writing, though, things just begna to change from the original idea that I had written up. Now we have a way more normal teenage-angsty plot centring around our favourite Shock-Goth.**

**We have more steamy Jagger this chapter, too.**

**So without any further ado, I bring you chapter four**

* * *

**Dangerous Tonight  
**Vampire Kisses

Jagger Maxwell / OC

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Drive-In

* * *

Monday night, one would find me fluttering around the livingroom and hallway of my home in the Loveland community. Loveland was a great place; a large group of houses, both new and old filled with lovely people. I had a fairly small modern ranch bungalow at the far end of the community that I lived in by myself.

For a twenty year old, living in a two bed bungalow without being swamped by impossible to pay bills was a huge deal. I was just extraordinarily lucky that my family came from quite good money. When older family members had died, I had gained a lot in the way of inheritance and it was those reserves that was keeping me afloat in this community.

I darted through the living room, snatching up my purse and a few bags of sweets that I had dumped on my coffee table earlier in the day before I had ran out of the house for my morning classes.

Cat was sat in his favourite seat, watching me as I ran around like a headless chicken packing everything that I needed into a large white tote bag emblazoned with the words "will flirt for gin."

By the time I had everything packed up I only had an hour to get to the drive-in and I was barely ready. It would take me three quarters of an hour to walk to the large open field; which realistically only left me fifteen minutes to spruce up.

I stood in front of the large mirror in my hallway, messing with the large doll curls I had forced my hair into, trying to get them to fall just right around my face. I had tried to pin the pink streak's back under the curls and for the most part that had been successful, but there were a few streaks of pink in the tight curls. That would have to be forgiven.

"You can stop staring at me any time," I murmured absently to Cat, who had migrating from his favourite seat in the living room to sit in the doorway staring at me in that creepy way all cats could manage, while I made up my eyes with simple eyeliner. I wanted to give myself a wide-eyed innocent sort of look for tonight.

An old classic romance was playing at the town's drive-in tonight and it was half off the ticked price if you wore costume. I had decided on a take of Jenny for my costume. I had arranged my hair into a Rocky Horror-esque Janet style of pretty blonde curls and light makeup. After I had gotten home from college, I had dove into my wardrobe to find an old white dress from a Halloween past where I had dressed up as a banshee. The dress had just enough of a gothic touch to be almost perfect for Jenny.

When I pronounced my makeup done, I took a step back away from the mirror and span around, giving Cat a view of every angle of my costume. "What do you think?" I asked him as if I expected a proper answer from him.

Any hope for a proper answer flew out of the metaphorial window when he gave me a dirty look and turned tail to head back into the livingroom. Apparently he wasn't happy with me going out tonight.

"Yeah, well screw you, too," I mumbled to him as I picked up my tote bag and reached for my keys. My keyring had gained a new addition in the past couple of days; the rubber barbed wire bracelet that I had fastened around my wrist at The Coffin Club. I thought it had been a pretty cool addition to a rather boring, plain set of keys.

"No lady cats and no mad parties," I warned Cat as I unlocked the door and stepped out into the warm spring air.

* * *

Half an hour into my walk, I was strolling down the long road through town that would eventually lead me to the drive in. At this rate I would be just on time and would hopefully be able to find a great place to sit and watch the movie.

Besides me on the road a car that had been hurtling down the street behind me slowed to a crawl. I glanced up enough to realise that I didn't know the car. I _definitely _didn't know the car. It was a hearse. An honest to god hearse. My steps sped up a little and I gripped tightly at the straps of my tote bag.

Generally people in this town were well behaved. There was very rarely any trouble of any kind in this town. But that didn't mean the place was innocent. It was far from it and occasionally things happened.

Like a lone woman being pulled into a car with no one around to witness it.

The car continued to crawl along besides me and I felt myself growing a little more tense.

It wasn't until the window was wound down and the driver called out to me that I relaxed; the fear fading from me completely.

"Dammit, Jagger," I hissed softly, turning on the pavement to face him, my hands planting on my hips. "You gotta stop creeping like that." Having his car follow behind me on the road had been really, really creepy. I had been one step away from bolting back into town screaming bloody murder.

He ignored my scolding, his pale eyes running slowly down my body. "That's quite a different look." His voice was still trapped in that permanent husky state it had suffered at the club.

Deciding that I wasn't going to get an apology for being creepy out of the teen, I turned to my second reaction to his presence. A little smile curled my lips. "You think so? It's only for tonight but I kinda like it." I performed a little spin for Jagger; my skirt and curls flying out around me in a delicate wave.

I did like this outfit quite a bit. There was something I loved about wearing such a pretty lacey-patterned dress and dolling up. It was so rare that I actually dolled up pretty with a dress. Usually I wore blouses and skirts when I wanted to look nice. Dresses as pretty as this one only saw the light once in a blue moon.

His eyes burned a slow path over my skin. "You look very... innocent." His voice didn't sound all that impressed, but I didn't let that bother me. Jagger seemed like the sort of person that would only be impressed if I was sporting lots of leather and studs. That, I'm sure much to his disgust, wouldn't be happening any time soon.

I grinned as I stopped spinning and faced him, resisting the urge to rake a hand through my curls. "That's the look I was going for. Think I can pass as Jenny if you ignore the pink?" There wasn't a lot I could do about the pink, but hopefully I had made enough of an effort to convince the workers at the drive-in that I had donned a good costume.

"Jenny?"

I stared at him dumbfounded for a moment. This reminded me of the moment a couple of nights ago when I had asked about Alice Cooper; though our roles were reversed this time. Kissing Coffins was an old classic and it seemed like the sort of movie that any gothic Vampire-lover worth their salt would make sure they watched. I didn't know Jagger's standing on Vampires, but I sort of assumed that he did like them from the whole pale skin, dark clothing thing going on. "From Kissing Coffins," I explained after the moment of shocked silence. "It's on at the drive-in tonight and it's half off if you dress up. I decided to go as Jenny."

"Ah," was the response he gave before he jerked his head, gesturing for me to get into the passenger side. "I've never seen it but I'm meeting some friends at the drive-in. Hop in and I'll give you a lift."

I leaned through the open window to plant a kiss on his pale almost concave cheek. "Thanks, Jagger." I hurried around the front of the car (I still couldn't get over the fact that it was a hearse) and slid into the passanger side. Once I was settled into the surprisingly comfortable leather seat and Jagger pealed away from the curb, I looked up at his profile.

"What friends are you meeting?" I asked curiously. I knew this town well and there were only a few people that I could even consider having such a Gothic friend. Though I couldn't really pass judgement; until Friday I never thought I would get in with that crowd, but here I was, sat in a hearse with the most Gothic guy I had ever met beng driven to a drive-in.

His gaze turned to me for a moment before returning to the road. "Alexander Sterling and his girlfriend."

My lips curled upwards a little. I should have known. Minorities stuck together. It seemed that Jagger had fallen in with the only other Goths in the town. "How long have you known them?"

"I've known Alexander for eternity." His lips twitched into a smirk as if he found something funny about that statement. "But I met Raven in Greeneville. A couple days before you stumbled into me."

"That's pretty cool. Big coincidence." Meeting someone connecting with someone you'e known 'for eternity' in a completely different town was pretty cool. I would have found it funny.

"Yes, it was," he agreed in a low hum.

Well, that was the end of that conversation, I supposed.

"Excited to see the movie for the first time?" I asked with a little smile. I was excited to see it again. I hadn't seen it in years. I could barely remember how the plot went. That would just make it all the more fun to watch, though. I wouldn't know what was coming up.

"Not really," was his short reply.

"Aw, why not? It's a movie. It'll be great."

Jagger merely shook his head. "I don't see why people are obsessed with movies. I would much rather go out and do my own thing - experience life myself - than watch someone on a screen do something. Television promotes laziness and a lack of care of living life nowadays."

My lips pursed together and I blinked in shock, trying to think of a good response to that little rant. It was a bit of a shock to hear a teenager of all people complain about television making people lazy. It was also a bit of a kick in the gut for me. I had been known to veg out in front of the TV and let the hours slip by. "Well, I'm glad that you decided to come tonight," I finally said. There was no way I could think of something good in response to that mini-rant. I wasn't even going to try.

A smile curled his lips as his eyes settled on me again. "Me, too."

He turned into the drive-in and I immediately took a nose-dive into my bag, looking for my purse under the piles of crap that right now didn't seem so necessary to have with me. "Hold on a second," I murmured as Jagger's car slowed to a stop in front of the ticket booth. My purse was in here somewhere.

"I've got it," Jagger insisted as his hips raised from his seat so he could pull his wallet out of his pocket.

"Are you sure?" I asked, pausing in my search for my purse to watch him as he pulled a bill out of his wallet and handed it off to the clerk at the ticket booth.

"Yes."

My lips pulled into a shocked (but very pleased) smile at his short answer. "Thank you." I couldn't remember the last time a guy had paid for me on a date (bar the guys that I picked up at bars paying for one or two of my drinks). It made for a very nice change that left me smiling maybe just a little to bright as I settled into my seat and Jagger looked for a place to park.

He parked under the shadows of a large tree overhanging the lot and killed the engine. The area he had chosen was dark. I could hardly see outside the car. The only reason I could see now was because of the light above the dashboard that Jagger had flicked on when he parked up.

I curled up comfortably in my seat as the screen brightened and the opening credits of the movie began to play. Immediately I began rooting through my bag for a bag of sweets, eventually pulling outa pack of malteasers. After opening the bag and inhaling a couple, I offered the bag to Jagger. He shook his head in response.

Oh well, more for me.

We sat like this for the first half hour of the film, Jagger watching silently as I inhaled malteasers at an almost alarming speed. I had a sweet tooth that was almost dangerous at times.

As I was inhaling what I had been saying would be my last malteaser (I was lying to myself), Jagger gave a soft groan.

"Everything okay?" I asked around a mouthful of honeycomb and melting chocolate. That had to be an attractive sight.

"It's a romance?" he half asked, half groaned in disgust, his lips pulling back from his teeth in a disgusted expression.

That drew my attention away from the scene of Vladimir and Jenny sharing their first long kiss of many throughout the movie. "Yeah. It's called _Kissing Coffins_," I reminded in an almost haughty tone. The romance was kind of in the title, wasn't it? "Don't like romance films?" I guessed, sucking on my teeth to try and dislodge some of the melting chocolate.

"I would rather experience my own romance. I don't enjoy plying voyuer." His pale eyes turned to me and his lips curled up into a wicked grin as if a great idea had just come to mind. I almost felt like a deer trapped in headlights as he leaned towards me. His lips were a hairsbreadth from mine when he stopped and I desperately hoped that I had managed to clean up all the melted chocolate from my lips and teeth as his breath teased over my damp lips. "I like to do more than just watch."

My breathing picked up a little as my gaze was trapped by his. "I-I could..." My tongue passed over my lips nervously. "I could always help out with that," I finally breathed.

I immediately regretting saying something so lame. Wow, go Lyle.

His black-nailed fingers teased at a curl resting against my neck, his cold skin brushing against mine. I gave a little gasp as his nail scraped down the length of my neck to my collarbone so gently I thought I had imagined it until the pad of his finger traced my collarbone slowly.

"Could you?" His lips kicked up into a grin. "How kind you are," he rasped in such a deep tone that a shiver chased down my spine.

His lips on mine drew another shiver down my spine.

His tongue trailing over my lip forced all thought out of my mind completely. I wasn't aware of anything bar his lips on mine, his teeth scraping against my skin, his hands in my hair, on my waist, slipping up my thigh.

It wasn't until the explosion of _boo's _and angry yells at the screen that we broke away from each other, panting softly as our eyes met.

"You're extremely distracting," he accused as he leaned forwards for another kiss. "I have to go find Alexander and Raven. Stay here."

He was out of the car and walking towards the forming crowd before I could even open my mouth. I slumped back against the chair, lips twisting into a little pout. "The hell," I murmured as he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The movie started back up a few minutes later and Jagger was nowhere to be seen. Probably caught up chatting with Alexander and Raven.

I resigned myself to waiting as patiently as I could for him, perhaps pouting just a little.

This had been a surprise but very welcome date (complete with making out in his car) and, though it had started out spectacularly, it was turning sour around me with his disappearance.

I shouldn't be so sour about this. He had made plans with Alexander and Raven before picking me up and it was childish to want to hog all his attention. Jagger had come all the way down from Greenevill Village to be here with Alexander and Raven. I couldn't take up all his time.

Looking at myself in the rearview mirror, I gave a little sigh. "When did you become that annoying girl that wants all a guy's attention?" I asked my reflection.

I knew the answer to that one.

When a badboy that was completely different than anything else I had experienced swept me off my feet and made me dance in the throngs of writhing Goths.

I shook my head at myself, eyes trailing off to the screen as a group crowded around it. I sat up a little straighter in my seat to get a good look at what was going on. Alexander and Raven were stood in front of the screen and Jagger was pushing through the small crowd to push himself towards them.

They were playing out the movie.

That was really cool.

I winced as Alexander drew Raven up into his arms and bit into her neck. He actually bit into her neck. I could see the blood streaking down her frightfully pale skin from here. My eyes flickered away from the scene, my stomah churning.

I wasn't a squeamish person, but being bitten like that hurt. I could attest to that. I had been with quite a few biters in my time and when blunt teeth tear through skin it hurts to high hell. I was a bit of a wimp when it came to pain. I _did not _take pain well; even if it was just watching someone else's pain.

"Poor girl," I murmured softly, not yet daring to look up again.

A loud bang sounded above me and I jumped with a shreik, instinctively curling up into a ball in my seat.

Another bang shook the car as a deep voice gave a yell in a language I didn't recognise. The driver's side door was torn open and I scooted into the corner of my seat, pressing up against the door as I looked up fearfully.

Jagger slammed the door shut loudly, snarling like an animal as he gripped the steering wheel roughly.

"Jagger?" I question softly, my voice trembling. I was a little scared that he would turn his anger to me if I drew attention to myself but that sort of anger wasn't good for anyone. Getting his attention _could _calm him down. That's what I was hoping for, at least.

He turned to me, that snarl still curling his lips.

I shrank back a little.

His eyes captured mine and after a moment I began to feel a little dizzy. I blinked rapidly, trying to push away the sudden dizziness as the roar of the engine teased my ears.

* * *

A gasp escaped me as my back bumped against the my door. The keys rattled in my grasp as my wrists were pinned on either side of my head.

"Jagger," I murmured, trying to break away from him.

His lips slid over my throat slowly and I gave a whimpered moan as his body pressed firmly against my own.

"C'mon, Jagger, not out here."

People would definitely gossip if they saw me making out with someone against my front door. I didn't want to let the rumours start flying. Kissing out in the open like this was embarrassing enough without havng to hear rumours about it whenever I left the house for the next few weeks.

Eventually he allowed me to unlock the door.

He didn't allow me to gain my whits, though. As soon as we were inside, his lips and hands were teasing me again.

The atmosphere was charged and every little touch made me moan and writhe; my dress being pulled over my head, the cool leather of my couch against my bare back, his hot mouth kissing down my chest, his strong hands holding me up as we moved to the bedroom, his cool, slick body pressed against my own.

"God _yes!_"

* * *

**Chapter four is done~! What did you think? Loved it, hated it, thought a money could write better? Tell me in a review.**


	5. Bite V: Spike

**Welcome back lady-bobs and menly-do's! We have another chapter flying in quickquick. I told you I've been writing like a madman to get the lost chapters rewritten. I'm just blowing through the lost chapters and having a lot of fun picking on Lyle. I already have drafts up to chapter ten written up now. Just need to refine them to posting state.**

**I'd like to thank **moonlight-rider44 **for their review. It was so nice to open up my emails and find a review waiting for me to read. So thank you **moonlight-rider44.

**I'm going to apologise for Lyle's mouth in this chapter and for how short the chapter actually is. This is a sort of bridge chapter between major events.**

* * *

**Dangerous Tonight  
**Vampire Kisses

Jagger Maxwell / OC

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Spike

* * *

A contented smile curled my lips as soft hair brushed against my cheek and neck. I shuffled forwards a little, one arm raising to wrap around the body laying next to me.

My hand didn't touch the warm skin of a sleeping body. It didn't even touch the warm bedding of a bed recently vacated. It touched cold, long abandoned sheets. There was no body laying in bed next to me and there hadn't been for quite a while.

The soft hair that had been tickling my face moved a little and I sat up abruptly, my eyes wrenching open.

"Mother_fucker_!"

The happy haze that I had been laying in ebbed away quikly, leaving behind a cold sense of dread that I hadn't felt in a long, long time.

I dropped my face into my hands as shame burned through me, heating my cheeks. I felt sick.

Cat, who had been the source of the soft hair (fur) brushing against my face, gave a soft hiss as he jumped off the bed and disappeared down the hallway; probably to go out and hunt for his breakfast.

Right now, more than anything, I wished I could go out and hunt away this sickening swirl of emotions that was raging through me.

I had hoped so desperately that I would wake up cuddled against Jagger's sleeping body. I'd imagined the two of us cuddling together, basking in the morning sun filtering through the window as we chatted idly about nothing then finally moved into the kitchen for breakfast when the sun got too bright for us to just lay together.

I'd been so caught up in that imagery last night as we cuddled together in the afterglow that I'd been blind to what was really going on, apparently.

I'd put my emotions into this and he hadn't. He'd gotten what he wanted and skipped out. It seemed like this time it wasn't me performing the Walk of Shame in the early morning light. I was the one being left high and dry while Jagger ran his skinny ass out of here.

Hot tears streaked down my cheeks.

Why had I been so stupid? Sexual attraction was what it had been about right from the start, wasn't it? It was that attractiveness beyond his gaunt appearance that I had been drawn to. It was that hot dance we had together that made him grab my phone number. It was that sexual attraction that had led us to make out in his car at the drive-in. There hadn't been any emotion's involved until after we had done the deed.

I highly doubted Jagger had thought about waking up in the morning cuddled against me like I had.

I knew that next time I got with a guy I wasn't going to be so stupid as to let my emotions get involved.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

* * *

Even with my emotional breakdown that morning, I kept my phone on hand at all times as I went about my day.

During slow lectures I had written out an immeasurable number of texts.

**HI**

**HAD SOMEWHERE TO BE THIS MORNING?**

**YOU'RE A DICK**

**WANT TO MEET UP TONIGHT?**

I didn't send any of them.

Texting him after this morning just felt wrong. He'd skipped out on me. It was obvious that there was nothing in this for him now he had slept with me. I had promised myself that I would never be the one chasing after a guy if he skipped out after the deed. I was going to honour that promise, no matter what.

* * *

Tuesday passed with no message.

* * *

I had hoped Wednesday would be different.

It wasn't.

* * *

Thursday morning rolled by without even a smoke signal from him. I hadn't even seen him around town when I had gone out the night before for a meal with Jim.

I picked at my pasta salad glumly, smashing sweetcorn with my fork and tearing apart chunks of tuna. My eyes were glued to the cheap laminate tabletop in the university's cafeteria as I held my head up with a fist under my cheek.

"What's eating at you?" my lunch partner asked, drawing my attention away from murdering another piece of sweetcorn.

Edward Trusdale was my best friend here at Pineville U. The two of us had been friends ever since a five year old Eddie had stood up for a six year old me in the playground. He was a sweet guy with neatly combed ginger hair, a spattering of freckles on his chubby cheeks and always sporting the high school soccer team's jacket. His family were some of the better off in town; with a large house in Oakley Village, though Eddie decided to stay in the student accomodation on-campus. I think I saw his place in Oakley Village more than he did, actually. As a favour to me, his parents chose me to babysit their youngest son Henry when they were out for a night or two. It was a great way to earn a few extra dollars.

"Boy troubles," I answered, chasing a piece of pasta around the plastic carton.

"Do I neat to beat on someone?" was his immediate, protective response.

My lips kicked upwards into an amused little smile. Eddie was a fairly short person, barely pushing five foot six, with a little more chub and a little less fighting ability than was probably healthy. I had beaten Eddie in the occasional playful fighting we had almost all the time and though Jagger was unhealthily thin, he was tall; easily six foot and he had a strength about him you wouldn't expect. Eddie wouldn't stand a chance against the Gothic teen.

The thought of chubby Eddie Trusdale trying to pick a fight with Jagger was just plain hilarous, though. Enough to pull a smile to my face in my little funk, at least.

"No, you don't need to beat on anyone," I assured with a brighter smile. "Not like I need you fighting my battles for me, anyway. I just need some ice-cream, booze and cuddles." Those three things were my best friends when it came to times of hardship. Eddie knew that well.

"What happened?"

Now that was the million dollar question, wasn't it? I just knew it had been itching to come out of his mouth since I had hugged him just that little bit longer than usual when we saw each other on Tuesday. His curiosity had finally gotten the better of him.

"The two of us met at a bar and really hit it off." That was how my stories usually started. Henry had heard a lot of my stories since I had started going on nights out for the sole purpose of getting laid almost three years ago. He hadn't been happy about my extra curricular activies in the beginning, but now he was so used to them that he just didn't comment on how much he didn't like it. "We danced and kissed and it was just so much fun. We didn't go back to anyone's, though. He got my cell number and we split." _That _was different than usual. When I got with a guy, it was just a one night stand. I didn't do meeting up again with people from bars. But Jagger had been so interesting that I couldn't help it.

"Turns out that he has friends here so he came down to spend time with them and bumped into me. He took me out to see Kissing Coffins on Monday." That was only three days ago. It felt a lot longer than just three days. "We ended up making out in his car during the movie and left early. We went back to mine and, well-" I bit my lip, eyes flickering down to the tabletop. "We fucked all night. It was kind of crazy. I'm actually surprised I wasn't sore in the morning." Well, after my emotional outburst, I had a moment to realise that I wasn't as sore as I thought I would be after such a... an _exciting_ night. "I woke up in the morning and he was gone. Haven't even had a text since."

"Dick," Eddie swore. He leaned forwards a little, a puzzled look sweeping over his features. "But it's not like you to-"

"I _know_." I speared another piece of pasta. I knew it wasn't like me to get emotionally involved. That was what's got me so damned annoyed at myself. "I know, it's just... He was so different. Not like anyone I've got with before. He paid for me at the drive-in and everything. He _paid_ for me. When was the last time a guy was actually that nice? He was just great and the night was amazing and the sex was fucking great. Absolutely mind blowing."

I ran my hands through my streaked hair, toustling it into a mess. "I don't know what I did. Was I a shit lay? Did I come on too strong at any point?" I hissed a rough sigh and pushed my half-eaten pasta salad away from me. "I don't know what I did to make him walk."

I kinda wanted to see how things would go with Jagger. For the first time in months I kinda wanted to see what would come out of dating someone instead of stacking up one night stands one on top of each other.

"I think we need to make a pitstop at a store for some ice-cream then hole ourselves up in your place for the night." Eddie patted my hand and offered me a little smile.

I returned his smile. "Think we can go for some booze instead?"

The teenager gave me a long look before he cracked a grin. "Hows about we spike some cokes and head out to the soccer game?"

Now that sounded far more appealing than sitting around on my couch crying and shovelling ice-cream and brandy down my throat. "You know, it's times like this that I'm glad I corrrupted you, Eddie."

* * *

**And that's a wrap. What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Thought a money could write better? Tell me in a review**


End file.
